Cruel Revenge
by Fires Of Corruption
Summary: The next chapter of Cruel Intentions. What I think the sequel should be. Read and review please!
1. 1: Most Idiotic Thing

A/N: I love the movie Cruel Intentions and I do not own the characters or settings, quotes or otherwise. I do own the plot and any made up characters I decide to create. If you want a good fanfiction of Cruel Intentions, try J.N. Cahill and read A Cruel Alternative. I will warn you that my writing is dark and I can be very descriptive. If you feel offended, just stop reading. If not, leave me a review. Thank you it is appreciated! Cari

* * *

**.:Chapter One: Most Idiotic Thing:.**  
  
.:It had been nearly a week since Sebastian Valmont had been placed six feet under. Some cried and others scoffed in disbelief that the bastard was dead. Some said he deserved what he got and the ones who knew him well knew he didn't. Everyone knew Annette Hargrove felt the most pain and sorrow, even more than Sebastian's own father:.  
  
.:Yes, his father was terribly upset, but his father was hardly ever there for him. Many blamed the parents, for lack of parenting had allowed Sebastian to grow even more rotten. Or so they said. They knew Sebastian had died for Annette and some thought it was the most noble thing he'd ever done in his entire life. Some thought it was the most foolish and idiotic thing:.  
  
.:Annette was so upset at the funeral that she didn't speak and keep her eyes lowered to the floor as she bit her lower lip. She covered her face with her hands numerous times. And all the while someone was watching:. .:Most people who did not blame the lack of parenting Sebastian had, blamed Kathryn Merteuil for his death. Kathryn was Sebastian's stepsister and had been the most popular girl at Manchester. Until her deceitful secrets had been revealed in a very detailed journal that belonged to Sebastian. Annette had made copies and now all knew that all the blame was not to be laid upon Sebastian:.  
  
.:At one time, Kathryn Merteuil had fooled all of them at least once in their lives. They now knew that she was a complete fake. She did not care about people, she was selfish and manipulative. She was an ice queen, showing no emotions, not even at the funeral of the only person she could and had loved:.  
  
.:Kathryn had tried to deny that she felt any love towards her stepbrother for so long. She loved the way he could be so easily manipulated and tampered with, thought of him as an equal. She had not wanted to like Sebastian in the beginning, but now she loved him. And she also hated him:.  
  
.:She hated him for falling in love with Annette Hargrove, hated him for writing in his dear journal, hated so many things about them. They had a hate/love relationship, the worst ever imaginable. Kathryn glared at Annette throughout the entire funeral, her eyes gray and cold:.  
  
.:What a sap, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes in pure disgust. Her and Sebastian never had a chance. He would bore of the little virgin in no time and Kathryn could not believe Sebastian had sacrificed himself for Annette. What a fool he was. Why did he have to go an do something like that for? Just what was he trying to prove?:.  
  
.:"I love you so much," Kathryn heard Annette whisper when they had approached the closed casket. On request, Sebastian's father and Kathryn's mother had decided the funeral and viewing would be with the casket closed. Kathryn imagined he must have been torn up very badly:.  
  
.:"Save it for someone who cares," Kathryn muttered as Annette walked away. Annette heard and stopped to look at Kathryn. Her glare was as hot as lava before she turned and walked off. Kathryn went up to the casket:.  
  
.:"That was the most idiotic thing you've ever done, Sebastian," Kathryn said to the casket, as if Sebastian was listening from inside. She let out a chuckle:.  
  
.:"I don't know what you was trying to prove, that you are a hero or what, but why did you sacrifice yourself for blondie? She wasn't worth it...she wasn't worth it. I hate you for doing that! How dare you die on me, you stupid, worthless fuck!" Kathryn shouted, then burst into tears:.  
  
.:"Damn you!" she screamed as she sobbed, trying to quickly wipe her tears away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked to see Annette, who looked concerned. Kathryn glared at Annette as tears slowly rolled down her face:.  
  
.:"Get the fucking hell away from me!" Kathryn screamed, pulling away. She turned and ran towards her limo, swinging the doors wide open as she flung herself inside, sobbing madly:.  
  
.:Damn you for making me cry, Sebastian Valmont, Kathryn angrily thought as she pulled out a handkerchief to dab away at her tears. Damn you to hell. Kathryn demanded the driver to take her home in a choked voice and he did so:. .:Annette and Blaine Tuttle, the closest guy Sebastian had for a friend were standing together as they both solemnly watched the black limo slowly drive away. A smile curved Annette's lips as it appeared out of sight and Blaine chuckled:.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review and any tips you would like to contribute. Thanks again for taking your time to read this.


	2. 2: Gone?

A/N: I decided that I had time for another chappy so here it goes. If you have reviewed my chapters, thank you! :-)

* * *

** .:Chapter Two: Gone?:.**  
  
.:"I would have loved to see that," the male voice said as Annette and Blaine described Kathryn's little outburst at Sebastian Valmont's funeral:.  
  
.:"If we're lucky, they'll put her in the looney bin and that way..." the male paused as he sat back in his chair, flexing his fingers as he spoke, "things would be much easier. Thank god I am rich enough so I can fix things again.":.  
  
.:Annette went over to the man, who grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap, grinning devilishly at her:.  
  
.:"How are you going to fix all of that?" she asked, her eyebrow raising a bit. He laughed:.  
  
.:"I am Sebastian Valmont. If there's anything no one can accomplish, then I can do it.":.  
  
.:"Hey I thought you might want to talk," Kathryn Mertueil heard and she looked up to see Cecile Caldwell standing there in her living room. Kathryn was sprawled across the couch:.  
  
.:"I'd rather not," Kathryn said slowly and bitterly as she sat up, glaring at Cecile:.  
  
.:"I don't know why you tried so hard to hurt me for, I never loved Court," Cecile said. Kathryn smirked:.  
  
.:"Hooray for you," she sarcastically said as she went to the window to peer out at the busy street:.  
  
.:"Why are you so willing to help me?" Kathryn asked as she turned to Cecile. Cecile shrugged innocently:.  
  
.:"Well because we're friends..." Cecile drifted off, her voice fading as she saw Kathryn's glare of suspicion:.  
  
.:"I'm sure," Kathryn said dryly, obviously not convinced. Cecile sighed as she went and ungracefully plopped down on the couch Kathryn had been sprawling on:.  
  
.:"All right, Ronald asked me to," Cecile admitted. Kathryn's eyes widened a bit in surprise and shocked as she blinked at Cecile for a long moment:.  
  
.:"Oh?" Kathryn asked without emotion. Cecile nodded as she clasped her hands together, looking down at the polished floor:.  
  
.:"He feels as if it is his fault Sebastian is dead. I mean...he believes he was out of hand and thinks maybe he wasn't so bad because he saved Annette," Cecile revealed:.  
  
.:"Oh. Well no I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. I'm fine alone, after all, misery loves company. So scat before you become drowned in it yourself," she said. Cecile stood up to leave and as she was doing so, Kathryn walked over to her:.  
  
.:"I envy you," Kathryn said as Cecile blinked:.  
  
.:"What? Why?" Cecile asked suspiciously. Kathryn smirked as she walked in a complete circle around Cecile:.  
  
.:"First you steal Court from under my nose, then you take Ronald and you- you got to sleep with Sebastian," Kathryn hissed, her eyes narrowed and full of anger and envy:.  
  
.:"Now leave," Kathryn demanded. Cecile nodded as she turned and ran out of the room. Kathryn clenched her fists as she returned to the window. She gasped when she saw Sebastian's car in its usual spot. She rolled her eyes, thinking Annette had came to see her when she saw him:.  
  
.:"No...it can't be," Kathryn said softly to herself as she stared at Sebastian Valmont, who was in the car, looking up at her. There was no mistaking him. He looked not dead, but quite alive. Kathryn shook her head and closed her eyes:.  
  
.:"No...no! I am imaging it!" she cried as she turned from the window, squeezing her eyes shut:.  
  
.:"It's not real...not real," she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes and cautiously approached the window before she peered out. Her mouth dropped open. Sebastian and his car was gone:.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review and any tips you would like to contribute. Thanks again for taking your time to read this. 


	3. 3: Crazy

A/N: I don't own Cruel Intentions of course, blah blah, sorry I took so long, work's been a killer!

* * *

** .:Chapter Three: Crazy :.  
**  
.:"I am going out of my fucking mind," Kathryn muttered that night as she was undressing:.  
  
.:"I can't believe I thought I saw Sebatian's car. I must be losing it," she muttered as she slowly slipped into a low cut black nightgown with a plunging neckline:.  
  
.:She observed herself in the mirror and then she sprawled out on her bed, making herself comfortable. She sighed and fell asleep:.

* * *

.:Kathryn jolted out of bed at three in the morning when she heard her phone ringing. She groaned:.  
  
.:"If it's Cecile, I'm going to kill her," she groaned as she picked up the phone:.  
  
.:"Hello?":.  
  
.:There was no answer and Kathryn rolled her eyes:.  
  
.:"Hello? Is anyone there?" she questioned, then heard breathing. Very....familiar breathing. Reminded her of Sebastian:.  
  
.:Kathryn slammed the phone down in annoyance, wondering if it was a prank or some guy too scared to say what he needed to. She could tell it was a male by the breathing. She sighed and settled back down in her bed as soft as marshmallows, her eyelids slowly closing:.

* * *

.:Kathryn wanted nothing more than to skip school in the morning, but she knew that she would be in trouble with her mother if she missed any days. After all, it was bad enough that her parents didn't trust her because of the information they'd found out the day Annette Hargrove ruined her forever:.  
  
.:"Move out of my fucking way," Kathryn spat to a younger girl as she marched down the hallway, in a seriously grumpy mood:.  
  
.:She was walking by a classroom when she stopped and turned to stare at the door. She had thought she had saw Sebastian...but she had to imaging things!:.  
  
.:She went to open the door, but found it locked. She looked up into the window and gasped when she saw Sebastian's face peering out at her. She let out a short scream as she stepped backwards:.  
  
.:"It's a fucking dream...it's a dream...dream...dream..." Kathryn muttered, covering her eyes with her hands, forcing Sebastian to leave her mind:.  
  
.:"Are you okay?" a voice said and Kathryn's eyes widened when she saw Annette Hargrove:.  
  
.:"What do you want? Of course I'm okay," Kathryn said, glancing at the window. Sebastian was gone and Kathryn numbly shook her head:.  
  
.:"He's gone," she whispered, then shot a heated glare at Annette when she realized she'd spoken aloud:.  
  
.:"Who?" Annette asked and Kathryn smirked:.  
  
.:"No one," she muttered, walking past Annette and down the hallway. Was she going crazy or was she being haunted by everlasting guilt?:.  
  
.:Annette softly shook her head and smiled at the man who opened the door:.  
  
.:"You're evil," she said softly as she walked to him. He smirked in response:.  
  
.:"No. I just need a bit of revenge to satisfy me. Shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm. Annette smiled and looped her arm with his as they walked to her father's office:.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review and any tips you would like to contribute. Thanks again for taking your time to read this. 


	4. 4: Idea

A/N: I don't own Cruel Intentions of course!

* * *

** .:Chapter Four: An Idea :.**.:"I must be losing it," Kathryn muttered as she ran down the hall, away from everyone and everything. She needed to get out of there:.  
  
.:"Hey!" a voice protested as Kathryn shoved past a young man, running out of the school building. Her breaths came long and hard, as if she'd been running a race:.

.: She leaned against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. Then she flipped out her cell phone and called for her driver to come pick her up...:.

* * *

.:"I heard you wasn't feeling well," a voice said, jolting Kathryn out of sleep. She sat up on the couch she had been laying on and glared at Cecile Caldwell:.  
  
.:"Hooray for you," Kathryn muttered bitterly:.  
  
.:"What in the fucking hell do you want?" she spat, brushing her fingers through her hair. Cecile bit her lower lip:.  
  
.:"Why did you come home so early?" Cecile asked curiously:.  
  
.:"It's none of your fucking business," Kathryn muttered. Cecile slowly shook her head:.  
  
.:"Is it about Sebastian? If it is...well, I saw him too," Cecile confessed. Kathryn stared at Cecile for a long moment, blinking stupidly:.  
  
.:"Excuse me?" Kathryn said, staring at Cecile in disbelief. Cecile nodded:.  
  
.:"I saw Sebastian and Annette going to the Headmaster's office today," Cecile revealed, "After you'd ran out of the school.":.  
  
.:"This better not be some sort of trick," Kathryn warned as she stood up, reluctant to admit that she too had saw Sebastian:.  
  
.:"It isn't! I saw him! I nearly had a heart attack," Cecile said, clutching her throat:.  
  
.:_Maybe this isn't so bad_, Kathryn thought. _If Cecile has seen Sebastian... maybe I'm not crazy after all!_:.  
  
.:Finally a smile slid across Kathryn's face:.  
  
.:"Do you have a camera?" Kathryn asked, her eyes lighting with an idea...:.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review and any tips you would like to contribute. Thanks again for taking your time to read this. 


End file.
